The Kill
by Hikky
Summary: Sakura, fue al encuentro de Sasuke, para evitar el enfrentamiento con Naruto, la sola idea de perder a alguno de ellos la estaba matando, asi que tomo una decisión. One-Shot.


**¡Hola!**

Como decirlo, hago un paréntesis dentro de mi redacción del 4to. Capítulo de Yume no Tamago. Por que sentí unas ganas tremendas de escribir un One-Shot, todo surgió al escuchar una canción y por obviedad no podía incluirla en la historia en la cual estoy trabajando. Jejejejejejeje.

Sin más espero disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

**The Kill**

El aire resonaba con violencia sobre los arboles que parecía un tétrico sonido de una película de terror; el polvo había hecho un día gris, sin necesidad de haber nubes. Dos figuras se encontraban en un amplio campo, donde la tierra y el viento se mezclaban para ser uno.

Ahí estaba la pelirosa, agitada y postrada en el piso. Donde su cabello era movido por el viento y sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, su voluntad estaba quebrantada. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dijo- Si me riera en tu cara ¿Qué es lo que harías?-

-No entiendo- contestaba sin emoción alguna el moreno, quien traía en su mano su espada, que reflejaba en una de sus hojas un tímido rayo de sol.

-¿Qué pasaría si me derrumbara? Porque no puedo más- gritaba con todo lo que podía, se levantaba lentamente debido a las heridas causadas durante el arduo combate con Sasuke; todo lo que hacía era tratar de proteger la amistad entre él y Naruto. Incluso su amor, que al parecer no había rastro de algún tipo sentimiento alguno en el moreno.

-Siempre has sido débil- respondía- Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar- y volvía a atacar a la joven, en un certero golpe.

Que fue esquivado por la kunoichi, pero que aun le provoco una herida leve en el brazo derecho.

Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos y pensó-¿Qué pasaría si quisiera pelear? Y Rogar por el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que harías? - Abrió lentamente los ojos, había tomado una decisión. Extendió sus brazos y le dijo muy segura- ¡Mátame!-

El Uchiha la veía desconcertado y un poco sorprendido, ante la acción de su ex compañera de equipo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que esperas?- gritaba desesperada ante un moreno que estaba quieto- no huyo de ti- que continuaba con los brazos extendidos, y sin alguna clase de defensa. Era un acto cobarde, podría ser, pero no soportaba mas, cada maldito día era un infierno, la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

El moreno desvió la mirada, no le interesaba rematar a una moribunda.

- ¡Mírame!- pedía decidida la kunoichi- ¡Me estás matando! - su rostro suplicaba mientras sus lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Sasuke decidió mirarla a los ojos, vio en ellos determinación. Ella había tomado su decisión y el la respetaría- Huye- le dijo seriamente

- ¡Mátame!-era estúpido rogar, pero ya estaba derrumbada moralmente desde hace mucho.

El moreno cerró los ojos medito la situación por un instante; el también había tomado una decisión. Abrió sus ojos, para convertirse en un ser sombrío y frio, tomo con más fuerza su espada, y en un movimiento rápido el acero había penetrado a la pelirosa.

Sakura sentía el frio del acero entrar por su cuerpo y salir de el, la había atravesado. Un frio comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, pero la cercanía de Sasuke notaba lo cálido que podía ser el cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia el moreno, incrustándose aun más la espada, y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca. Con sus temblorosas manos estrujaba la camisa blanca que traía el shinobi. Con gran lentitud se recargaba en el pecho de él.

Sasuke recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven y le susurro- Intenté ser alguien más.

Pero nada cambió. Ahora se quien soy en realidad-

-Lo sé- respondía sutilmente la pelirosa quien se había acomodado en el pecho del Uchiha.

-No debiste interponerte en mi camino- decía con tranquilidad el moreno

-Quería tratar de detenerte y evitar un enfrentamiento entre dos amigos que se quieren como hermanos- confesaba con la misma tranquilidad, aunque cada vez era más difícil el respirar, y el frio comenzaba a invadirla.

-Nadie puede detener el destino- decía Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, y sujetaba su cintura con la mano que tenia libre

-Solo quiero que se-pas que te amo- dijo con dificultad la ojiverde

El Uchiha en un solo movimiento sacaba su espada del frágil cuerpo de la pelirosa.

La joven gimió ligeramente pero su cuerpo no cayó debido a que Sasuke la tenia sujeta por la cintura.

-Lo sé- respondía con frialdad el Uchiha mientras la hoja de la espada, escurría la sangre de su víctima.

-Dile a Naruto que me perdone- dijo la kunoichi con su último aliento y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Sasuke separo un poco su cuerpo del de ella igual que su cabeza dejaba de reposar en el hombro, la miro sin expresión en su rostro, la joven sabía que era el último instante de su vida, así que con un gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y mantuvo la mirada.

El moreno se acerco al rostro de Sakura y lentamente acerco sus labios al de ella y le dijo- Contigo se van mis sentimientos, para convertirme en un ser inhumano-

-No era lo que yo quería- su vista comenzaba a oscurecerse, pronto llegaría el final de su agonía- Per-dó-na-me-

-Te amo- confesaba el Uchiha y terminaba con la poca distancia de sus labios con los de la kunoichi, fundiéndolos en un beso corto.

La pelirosa sonrió, una inmensa alegría recorría su cuerpo, toda su vida espero que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y al final todo salía bien. El también la amaba, aunque no volvería a verlo ni estar con él-Gracias- dijo con su último aliento de vida.

Sasuke veía como la pelirosa dejaba de respirar, un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa en su rostro, es lo que quedaba de la kunoichi que tenia entre su brazo.

El moreno se pregunto- ¿por qué las personas que lo amaban se despedían de él con una sonrisa?, cuando él no tenía un motivo por el cual sonreír y hacia mucho que no lo hacía-

Con delicadeza dejaba el cuerpo sin vida de su ex compañera de equipo en el piso, mientras un halcón volaba en el cielo.

-Es hora de irnos Sasuke- decía fríamente Madara detrás del moreno

-Si- respondía seriamente

Ambos partieron hacia konoha, con un objetivo claro la destrucción de la villa.

Aunque los planes de Sasuke eran otros.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega la historia.

Es un final abierto.

Ya había dicho que mi musa estaba inspirada, pero no tanto. Lo hice en unas horas, y me dejo satisfecha. Aunque ustedes tienen la última palabra.

**¿La historia merece un review?**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


End file.
